I Can Hear the Bells
by She Who Shall Go Nameless
Summary: The Trink Wedding! A songfic. Trink, Penweed. Based on the 2007 movie, but it's a musical, so it goes here.


**Hey y'all! This is my first Hairspray fic, so if the characterizations are off, bear with me. Anyways, if you like it, please let me know! And if you don't, please don't be too utterly ruthless. Okay, here it is!!**

* * *

Tracy Turnblad looked into the mirror and barely recognized herself. She was wearing a long, beautiful white dress, perfectly tailored and sparkling with rhinestones. Atop her hair (which was set in an elaborate beehive, courtesy of Maybelle) was a flowing white veil that tumbled down her back all the way to her knees.

"Tracy?" Tracy turned to see Penny, her maid of honor, running toward her, looking positively stunning in a spring-green ball gown. "Oh, Tracy! You look wonderful!"

"Pinch me, Penny. Ouch!" she added as Penny obliged. "I still can't believe this is really happening to _me._"

"Well you better believe it because the ceremony starts in ten minutes and I talked my mom into letting me come." Penny said happily, offering Tracy a cherry flavored lollypop, which she declined. Penny had been under strict(er) supervision ever since the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant two years ago. She had not, in fact, been out of the house besides school until now.

"Thanks Penny," she said, hugging her friend. "You better go now. Didn't Seaweed wanna talk to you about something?"

"Yeah," said Penny, glowing at the idea of seeing her love without fear of being caught. "I'll see you at the ceremony!"

Tracy closed the door behind Penny and took a deep breath. _This is really happening. I'm marrying Link Larkin! Link with his perfect hair and eyes, who loves me for who I am._

_I can hear the bells  
__My head is spinning  
__I can hear the bells  
__Something's beginning_

_Everybody said  
__That a girl who looks like me  
__Couldn't win his love  
__Well, now we're being married_

After primping her 'do for a few more minutes and adding a little extra Ultra Clutch, Tracy left the dressing room and joined the end of the procession where her father was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful, darlin'." He whispered, stealing one of Link's favorite compliments. "No wonder that boy loves you so much."

"Thanks Daddy," she whispered back, then fell silent as she heard the organ music start to play. Her heart was hammering, but in a good way. The procession in front of her began to move. She watched quietly as the bridesmaids and groomsmen filed into place, and felt a deep affection for them all. Lil' Inez, Maybelle, Lou Ann (who was not actually friendly with Amber anymore), One of Link's cousins who Tracy was pretty sure was named Ivan, Corny Collins, and Brad. Last to file in were the maid of honor and best man, Penny and Seaweed. Seaweed looked so excited that it might have been his own wedding. Then the flower girl, Tracy's little cousin Gladys, covered the aisle with pink rose petals. James, Link's little brother, walked solemnly, taking great care for the task of ring-bearer.

Now it was Tracy's turn. She willed her feet to move.

* * *

Link determinedly avoided looking over at Amber (who had been invited along by one of Seaweed's friends) as she tried to get his attention. Every time he succumbed and looked toward the flailing arm, she mouthed _'Why go for the whale?'_ and then batted her eyelids. It was enough to make Link sick. He would be having a talk with Seaweed about his friend later. But now, it was time to give himself over to complete happiness.

The organ started. The bridesmaids and groomsmen filed in. Lil' Inez gave him a huge smile (she had been doing that ever since he'd helped her get on the Corny Collins show) and Seaweed gave him a thumbs-up. The flower girl was next, and by time little James was halfway down the aisle with the rings, Link's heart was pounding. _This is it. I'm marrying the most beautiful girl in the world._

_I can hear the bells  
__My ears are ringing  
__I can hear the bells  
__The bridesmaids are singing_

_Her father will smile  
__I can hear the bells  
__As he walks her down the aisle _

_Her mother starts to cry  
__But I can't see 'cause Trace and I  
__Are french kissin'  
__Listen!  
__I can hear the bells _

His breath caught in his throat as Tracy entered, on the arm of her father. "Wow," he whispered. She was always beautiful, but today she looked radiant. Her chocolate-colored eyes looked up at him, brimming with adoration and love. Despite wearing his best suit, Link suddenly felt underdressed compared to his beautiful bride. He tugged at his suit collar nervously.

"Take good care of my girl," Mr. Turnblad whispered to him with a wink. Link smiled in a dazed manner.

"Hey, little Darlin,'" he whispered when she reached him. He pretended to look up at the pastor, but out of the corner of his eyes he kept stealing glances at Tracy. She was his better half, he was sure of it.

"Who is giving away this woman to marry this man?" the priest asked the room at large.

"I am," Mr. Turnblad said, kissing her on the cheek and taking his seat beside Edna. The pastor motioned for the congregation to be seated, and then proceeded to the alter. Tracy handed her bouquet to Penny.

The pastor continued on to talk about how Marriage was a sacred bonding of two souls, how those two souls were forever bound together in the eyes of God, and how all who bear witness to this occasion are witnesses for the couple who are married.

When the pastor asked them to kneel before the alter, Link heard an involuntary giggle from some of the girls in the audience. He wondered what that was all about. He looked at Seaweed, who mouthed, "Your shoes!" Link made a mental note to check them later.

"Link Oliver Larkin, will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for good or for ill, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Link had a momentary panic. _Of course I do!_ But what was he supposed to say to make it official? It was 'I do.' No… "I will."

* * *

All of Tracy's doubts disappeared as she heard Link say the words. 'I will.' The two words that could have stopped everything. If he had changed his mind… _But he didn't. He's marrying me. He loves me. _Tracy grinned as the pastor turned to her.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, will you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, for good or for ill, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I will," she said without hesitation. The pastor nodded and addressed them both as they exchanged the rings.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" and to Link: "You may kiss the Bride."

_I can hear the bells  
__Today's just the start 'cause  
__I can hear the bells  
__And 'til death do us part _

_And even when we die  
__We'll look down from up above  
__Remembering the night  
__That we two fell in love _

_We both will share a tear  
__And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
__Listen!  
_

* * *

Everyone was clapping; Edna, Penny, and Amber were all crying. Edna was crying about saying goodbye to her baby, and also because the pork that she had carefully prepared had been burnt and could not be served at the reception. Penny was crying out of happiness for her two friends, and also because Seaweed chose that moment to slip a small ring on her finger and whisper "Marry me, baby?" Amber was crying because the man of her dreams had been snatched away, and deep in her heart, she knew that Tracy deserved him much more than she did.

Link knew nothing of this. All he knew was that he was kissing the girl that he would spend the rest of his life loving. And today was the most perfect day ever.

"Nice shoes, Cracker Boy!" Link looked up to see a tearfully smiling Penny and a radiant Seaweed, then down at his shoes. The bottom of his shoes said 'HELP ME' in big, iridescent colors. Tracy laughed and looked at her father, who shrugged, obviously guilty. Link shrugged. "To the reception, my fair lady?" And he led her out of the hall.

_I can hear the bells  
Today's just the start 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
And 'till death do us part  
Listen!_

_I can hear the bells  
(We can hear the bells)  
I can hear the bells  
(We can hear the bells)_

_I can hear the bells._

_

* * *

_

**Well, there you have it! PLEASE tell me how you liked it...just press the grey button!**


End file.
